Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2009-05
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 01/09 * Archiv 12/08 * Archiv 10/08 * Archiv 08/08 * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 * offene Probleme Hast du eine Frage? *Mit diesem Link kannst du einen neuen Eintrag erzeugen, der automatisch unten angefügt wird. *Beachte bitte, dass das Beantworten von Anfragen nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Arbeit ausmacht. Möglicherweise kann ich dir nicht sofort antworten. *Ich arbeite oft auch am Wochenende, aber ab und an möchte ich dann doch mal Pause machen. *Wundere dich nicht, wenn jemand anderes schneller Antwort erhält. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn bevorzuge, sondern z.B. die Frage leichter direkt zu beanworten oder kritischer war oder einem anderen Grund. Lostpedia *Hey ho, vielen Dank für's Fixen der Klappboxen. War ja wirklich nichts Großes, aber auch da muss man erstmal drauf kommen ;-) Hast du – rein zufällig – auch eine Idee, was hier los ist? Eigentlich benutzen alle Boxen dieselben Vorlagen, daher bin ich ziemlich ratlos, warum diese eine Box so aussieht, wie sie aussieht. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 16:53, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blogs in der Memory Alpha, Episodenvorlage Hallo zum zweiten Mal. Als ich heute einen Blog erstellt habe, geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Ich wollte zu einem normalen Text die Episodenvorlage hinzufügen, welche sich fast in jedem unserer Artikel befindet. So gibt man z.B. ein , wobei "TNG"" die Abkürzung für eine Serie ist und "Der Barzanhandel" Titel einer Episode ist. Normalerweise steht dann immer im Text TNG: „Der Barzanhandel“. Im Blog steht zu meiner Verwunderung dann aber TNG: „ |“|‘}}“ als tatsächlicher funktionierender Link zu dem Artikel, der diese Episode behandelt. Weist Du Rat bzw. gibt es Möglichkeiten, das Problem zu beheben? MfG, Andy Riker --85.179.207.52 21:16, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lostpedia – Namen Hey Avatar, wie geht's Wollte mal fragen, ob du zufällig ne Idee hast, wie es mit der Umbenennung von Benutzern aussieht, deren Name nach dem Umzug in LOST-Name, bzw. bei uns ja in LOSTDE-Name geändert wurde. Zwar hat Angela dafür eine eigene Seite eingerichtet, bei denen sich die Betroffenen melden können, aber irgendwie ist da in letzter Zeit nicht mehr allzu viel passiert. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ihr hab viel für uns getan, aber das wäre so das letzte Etwas, das gemacht werden müsste ;) Mit besten Grüßen --DerAndre (talk) 18:45, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Klick rein hallo avatar, ähm, gibts schon neues in der Klick-Kategorien-rein sache? Du erinnerst Dich, das Skript funzte nicht auf der Weltenbibliothek. Es geht immer noch nicht, aber ich wünschte sehr, es würde das. Und da wären auch noch ein paar Userorganisatorische Sachen: *Es gibt immer noch dieses Konto "Weltenbibliothek-Misses Kennedy" Braucht keine Sau, kann man das nicht löschen? *User Weltbürger wurde beim Umzug auch automatisch in "Weltenbibliothek-Weltbürger" umbenannt. kann er nicht einfach wieder Weltbürger heissen? *Ebenso Kaymasterkay, der in Weltenbibliothek-Kaymasterkay zwangsumgetauft wurde. *Die Admins Cashpar und Mr. Incedible sind seit Ewigkeiten inaktiv, bitte um Enthebung des Admin-Status.-- 03:12, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Letzten Punkt erledigt, um den Rest kümmere ich mich sobald wie möglich. Nachfrage: Ist Benutzer:Weltbürger mit Benutzer:Weltenbibliothek-Weltbürger identisch? Ist Benutzer:Kaymasterkay mit Benutzer:Weltenbibliothek-Kaymasterkay identisch? --Avatar 08:10, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke! jawohl diese User sind jeweils identisch. -- 15:03, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::User-Merge erledigt, Klickding immer noch nicht - fehlt(e) mir bisher die freie Zeit/Geduld zu :-( --Avatar 12:38, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage automatisiert einfügen Hallo Avatar, in manchen Wikis (hier auch) ist es ja üblich, dass neue Benutzer einen kleinen Willkommenstext aus einer Vorlage auf ihre Diskussionsseite kopiert bekommen, der ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge über das Wiki erläutert. Gibt es eigentlich eine Möglichkeit, dass dies automatisiert geschieht, sobald ein Wikia-Nutzer das erste Mal einen Artikel verfasst oder eine Editierung vorgenommen hat? Oder geschieht das grundsätzlich manuell mit wachem Auge auf die Aktivitäten im Wiki. --Typhix 13:41, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Du musst eine Willkommensvorlage erstellen; Also zB Vorlage:Welcome und dann fügst Du dem Benutzer das in seine Diskuseite: ein; dann erscheint da der Text, den Du unter Vorlage:Welcome abgespeichert hast. -- 14:10, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist klar, das war ja nicht die Frage. Es geht um den Automatismus. --Typhix 14:15, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ach so, ja, ich sehe, ich hatte die Anfrage zu schnell gelesen und war auf dem Sprung. sorry. Nein, soweit ich weiss ist es nicht möglich das zu automatisieren. Jemand muss mit wachsamen Auge die recents verfolgen und Neulingen die Vorlage per Hand reinpappen. -- 16:43, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Gut, gut, dann weiß ich Bescheid. Vielen Dank für die Antwort. --Typhix 09:36, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blog Ding Ich hätte gerne dieses Blog-Feature für de.custombionicle.wikia.com und de.bionicle.wikia.com, wie wird das denn "verteilt"? Einige Wikis scheinen es zu haben, andere nicht; wird es das irgendwann überall geben oder wie? Oder muss man einzeln fragen? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:51, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blog-Erweiterung Hi Avatar, ich würde ebenfalls gerne diese Blog-Erweiterung für das Fahrrad-Wiki beantragen. Die User-Anzahl ist zwar noch sehr klein, aber ich könnte mir das als interessante Erweiterung vorstellen. Grüße --Diamant talk 16:09, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hilfesystem Moin Avatar, nachdem dieses zentrale Hilfesystem etabliert wurde, sind einige der von uns selbst im Fotowiki erstellten Seiten recht verunstaltet und unübersichtlich, siehe Hilfe:Bilder. Wie bekomme ich das wieder raus? Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 23:53, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Eva K., ich kann dir momentan nur anbieten die Gemeinsame Hilfe für das Fotowiki komplett abzuschalten. Ansonsten siehe auch die Diskussion hier. Wie üblich passiert was, aber aufgrund der Vielzahl der Baustellen leider nicht ganz so schnell, wie erhofft. --Avatar 12:40, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Ja, schalt mal ab. Das bißchen Zeug, das bei uns anfällt, bügeln wir auch so schnell ab. Im Moment sind ja nur erfahrene Wikipedianer da. --Eva K. tell me about it 19:44, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC)